why can't you trust me?
by max remy1362
Summary: ok, this is my first story so be nice anyway, ben and his girlfriend are having problems and when they break up, gwen and shannon ain't happy and there going to get them back together! sorry i suck at summarys, anyway PLEASE R
1. are things ok?

Why can't you trust me

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, be nice this is my first story about Ben 10

* * *

Ben looked out the window and he thought,

"Why won't she trust me"

He and sammi had been going out ever since they had been on vacation together.

"_Why can't you see that you scare but because of you I have adventure in my life"_

Ben listened, that was his girlfriend, he followed the music, he found sammi playing the guitar, he sat in the doorway listening to her sing.

He knew sammi could sing but she looked so hurt.

"Had he been hurting her?

"_But that's the reason why I love you, you make me smile even when things are not looking bright_

_Don't you see I don't know how to tell you, I am scared that you will disappear and you will leave me out in the dark"_

"Sammi?" said Ben quietly

Sammi looked up and she saw Ben looking at her, he looked hurt, sad and confessed.

"You heard me singing didn't you" said sammi

Ben kept quiet, he didn't know what to say but he was scared if he said anything it would make things worse.

"I'm sorry" said sammi

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Ben

"I just didn't know how to tell you Ben" sammi

"Do you still love me?" asked Ben

"Of Crouse I do!" said sammi

"Look I was just asking!" shouted Ben

"What don't you trust me!" said sammi

"Of Crouse I do!" said Ben

"Then Why are you asking a stupid question!" said sammi

"It's NOT a stupid Question!" shouted Ben

"And why is that?!" shouted sammi

"Because our relationship is not working anymore" said Ben quietly

Sammi just stood there, tears started to fall down her face, was all of this true?

She loved Ben more then anything in the world but maybe he was right.

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault" said sammi

"No, it's not" said Ben

Sammi laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and she was crying.

"I just sick of worrying about you all the time, I just want to know if you will be ok" said sammi

"Why do you worry?" asked Ben

"I dunno!" said sammi

"I think it's not working" said sammi

Is hit Ben, the words he never wanted to hear.

"Fine" said Ben walking out the door

Sammi sat on her bed and she started crying again.

Little did they know that they were been watched the whole time.

"There not breaking up on my watch" said Gwen

"They just did, what are we going to do?" asked Shannon

"Where're going to get them back together" said Gwen

* * *

I'm so sorry if it sucks but it's my first Ben 10 story so yeah,

Before you ask I'm Shannon, yes that's my name and NO! its also a girl's name

And sammi is one of my best friends

Read her story love is in the air, GREAT STORY!

Sorry, anyway R&R


	2. im going to win his heart back

Why can't you trust me

Why can't you trust me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or sammi

"How are we going to get them back together?" asked Shannon

Gwen thought for a moment,

"I don't know" said Gwen

"Look im going to go and comfort Sammi ok" said Shannon

**MEAN WHILE…..**

Sammi was crying into her pillow, she ruined everything,

"I love you Ben" thought sammi sadly

"Hey you ok" said Shannon walking in

"Does it look like im OK!" shouted Sammi

"What happened?" asked Shannon knowing the answer

"Ben and I broke up" said sammi quietly

"Oh" said Shannon

"I love him Shannon" said sammi

"I know you do" said Shannon

"He said things weren't working out" said sammi

"Oh" said Shannon

"What am I going to do" said sammi

"I don't know" said Shannon

"Maybe I could win his heart back" said sammi

"That's what I wanna hear" said Shannon smiling

**Ok heres another chapter for sammi hope ya like it! Next chapter its going to be Ben's POV**


	3. what to do

Ch 3

Why can't you trust me?

Disclaimer: read other chapters…

* * *

**Ben's Pov**

"I'm so stupid!" thought Ben

"Why did this happen to me?!" said Ben

Gwen found Ben in his room

"Hey, what happened?" asked Gwen

"Go away Gwen" said Ben

"Don't have to dweeb" said Gwen

"Gwen, I'm not in the mood" said Ben

"I know" said Gwen

"How?" Ben asked surprised

"I saw Sammi crying, so what happened?" asked Gwen

"Sammi and I broke up" said Ben quietly

"Oh" said Gwen

"She's probably happier without me" said Ben

"No, she loves you Ben" said Gwen

"Not now she doesn't" said Ben

"I Know she does Ben, she's one of my best friends" said Gwen

"I know that Gwen but what's ya point?" asked Ben

"That I know her Ben, she's one of a kind, I knew since day one you two loved each other and that's not going to change, ok dweeb" said Gwen

"I do love her but how am I going to get her back?" asked Ben

"You're going to make her jealous" said Gwen

* * *

I finally updated! Here's ya story sammi! I hope you like it!!


	4. ben's plan

Why can't you trust me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or sammi

* * *

_**In the morning**_

Ben sat there eating his breakfast trying to figure out hoe he would make

Sammi jealous, then Ben suddenly got an idea,

He would hit on Shannon; Ben started to walk down stairs and sat next to Shannon who looked at him funny look.

"Feeling better?" asked Shannon

"I need your help" said Ben

"With what?" asked Shannon

"I need to make Sammi jealous" said Ben

"How?" asked Shannon

"I'm going to flirt with Y-O-U" said Ben grinning evilly

"Say what" said Shannon shocked

"Please?" begged Ben

"Fine" said Shannon

"Thanks, love ya" said Ben winking

"She's not down yet" mocked Shannon

"Shut up" said Ben

Sammi walked into the kitchen where Ben and Shannon were sitting, she pulled out a box of coco-pops and poured them into a bowl.

"Morning" said sammi

"Morning Sammi" said Shannon

Shannon nudged Ben and glared at him to say something.

"Oh morning" said Ben

"You hungry sweetie?" said Ben

"Sure" said Shannon winking

"Jeez she's a great actress" thought Ben

Sammi glared at Shannon, Shannon give sammi a "It was his idea" look, sammi's eyes softened, she knew Shannon wouldn't do something like this.

Sammi knew what to do next...

* * *

What is she going to do? R&R sorry it took so long, i ran out of ideas...


End file.
